So Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre:' 소연 / So Yeon *'Nombre Real:' 박인정 / Park In Jung *'Nombre en Japones:' ソヨン / Soyon *'Nombre en Chino:' 昭然 / Zhao Ran *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, y Modelo. Ex-Ulzzang. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Signo:' Libra *'Agencia:' MBK Entertainment * Relación sentimental: Oh Jong Hyuk (Desde hace 5 Años) Biografía Soyeon nació el 05 de octubre 1987, en Andong, Gyeongsang del norte, Corea del sur. Su nombre de nacimiento era Park In Jung, pero ella cambio oficialmente su nombre a Park So-yeon. En 2005, participo y fue galardonado con el premio de oro (1er Lugar) para el Concurso de Canto CMB Chin Chin. Soyeon ha estudiado en la prestigiosa Escuela Superior de Artes de Anyang, situada en Anyang, Gyeonggi, Corea del sur. Soyeon antes era un aprendiz bajo la SM Entertainment, para ser una miembro de Girls Generation. Sin embargo dejó la compañía seis meses antes de su debut debido a circunstancias personales. Después de debutar con T-ARA ella reveló en el programa Taxi que en ese momento sintió que la oportunidad llegó con tanta facilidad y ella estaba en dos mentes, no está completamente preparado para el debut. Carrera Soyeon fue el segundo miembro nuevo que añadir a T-ara después de dos antiguos miembros, Ha Na (Jiae) y Yang Ji Won, ellas abandonaron el grupo a mediados del 2009 (Pre-Debut). En 2010, Soyeon fue trasladado de urgencia al hospital después de las quejas de no sentirse bien durante el rodaje de su cameo en Master Of Study, luego fue diagnosticada con la gripe H1N1, T-ara todavía estaba promoviendo la pista de seguimiento "Like The First Time", fuera de su primer álbum de larga duración, Breaking Heart. Soyeon participo en la adaptación musical del exito "Roly-Poly", que se inauguro el 13 de enero del 2012 en el Centro de Sungnam Artes. Ella ha declarado que se trata de uno de sus sueños de estar en pie en el escenario y actuar en eso. Ella reemplazó a Hyo Min como la nueva lider de T-ara el 1 de Enero del 2012, para las promociones de "Lovey Dovey". Es la cuarta lider de T-ara despues de Ham Eun Jung, Bo Ram y Hyo Min, en Julio del 2013 Soyeon traspaso su liderazgo a Qri, quedando como la quinta lider del grupo. Dramas *Sweet Temptation T-ARA Web Drama (2015) *Haeundae Lovers (KBS2, 2012) *T-ara and Yoon Si-yoon's Bubibubi (Olive TV,2010) *Giant (SBS, 2010) cameo *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas * Page One (Part.2) - Coffee House (2010) Temas para Peliculas *''Until The End ''- Ghastly (2012) *''How Does It End ''- Death Bell 2 (2010) Musicales * Our Youth, Roly Poly Musical (2012) Peliculas *Mama, Don't Cry (2011) Programas de TV *Radio Star (MBC, 2009) *Star King (SBS, 2009) *Invincible Saturday - Invincible Baseball Team (KBS, 2009) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2010) *You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2010) *Taxi (tvN, 2010) *Star King (SBS, 2010) *Challenge 1000 Song (KBS2, 2010) *Dream Girls (Mnet, 2010) *Hello Baby (KBS, 2010) *Bouquet (MBC, 2010) *Idol Trot Wars (MBC, 2010) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2010) *100 Points out of 100 (KBS2, 2010-2011) *Star King (SBS, 2011) *Challenge 1000 Song (KBS2, 2011) *Secret (KBS, 2011) *Vitamin (KBS, 2011) *Happy Together (KBS, 2011) *Win Win (KBS2, 2011) *Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every 1, 2012) *Naughty Boys (JTBC, 2012) *Challenge 1000 Song (KBS2, 2013) *SimSimTaPa (MBC, 2013) *Vitamin (KBS2, 2014) *Moon Hee Jun's Pure (Mnet, 2014) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every 1, 2014) *Star King (SBS, 2014) *Hidden Singer (JTBC, 2014) *A song for you (KBS2, 2015) *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) Colaboraciones *''Painkiller'' - So Yeon, F-Ve Dolls, Speed , The SeeYa (2013) *''I Know'' - Yangpa (2012) *''Song For You'' - Ahn Young Min (2011) *Don't Forget Me - Ham Eun Jung, Shin Jong Kook, Park Se Joon, Oh SeungRi, Song Min Kyung, Cho Seung Hee (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'T-ara (Vocalista Principal y bailarina) **'Sub Grupo':T-ara QBS (Vocalista Principal y Bailarina) * Ex Grupo kpop: 'Girls' Generation (Pre Debut) *'Periodo de Liderazgo: Enero 2012 - Julio 2013 *'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal y Bailarina. *'Debut: 2009 *'''Educacion: Soyeon ha estudiado en la prestigiosa Escuela Superior de Artes de Anyang, situada en Anyang, Gyeonggi , Corea del Sur *'Compañera de habitación:' Ham Eun Jung. *'Defectos: '''Su bipolaridad, orgullosa Virtudes: Alegre, optimista *'Hobbies: 'Leer, jugar video juegos, organizar cosas *'Le gusta: 'Las plantas, los colores, y pinta-uñas *'Disgustos: 'Bromas pesadas, y que jueguen con ella cuando no está de humor. *'Miedos: 'Oscuridad, y Brisa nocturna. * Su nombre original ''In Jung significa 'Reconocimiento' *Se ha arreglado la nariz. *Conocida por ser miembro con el mayor numero de conexiones de celebridades. *Fue a la escuela con Seung Ho de MBLAQ. *Es reconocida por tener una de las Mejores Voces del K-pop. *Tiene dos perro llamados Kimaru y Totoro. *En septiembre del 2013 se dio a conocer que mantenía una relación con Oh Jong Hyuk desde diciembre del 2010. * En 2005, participó y fue galardonado con el Premio de Oro (1er Lugar) para el concurso de canto CMB Chin Chin. *Come mucho le gusta los helados y los gatos, todo lo detalla milimétricamente. *Ella iba a debutar en Girls' Generation concluyendo como diez miembros pero, según ella, eran muy estrictos con el entrenamiento por eso dejó la SM y se paso a su agencia actual. Si ella seguía se hubiera convertido en la líder, pero como se retiró, el liderazgo paso a ser para Kim Taeyeon. *En un programa Jiyeon dijo que Soyeon era la más talentosa y bonita de T-ara. * Tiene un leve parecido a Choi Jin Hyuk y a la actriz Kim So Eun Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram * Twitter Galería Soyeon.png Soyeon2.jpg Soyeon3.jpg Soyeon4.jpg Soyeon5.jpg Soyeon6.jpg Soyeon7.jpg So Yeon8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:MBK Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1987